


A highschool AU ghosts textfic

by NotAnAndroid



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAndroid/pseuds/NotAnAndroid
Summary: A highschool AU textfic where everyone tries to get the Captain and Havers together.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

[Alison made hell]

[Allison added Mike, Fanny, Thomas, Captain, Jullian, Pat, Mary, Kitty, Robin and Humphrey]

Alison: Welcome to hell.

Jullian: This isn't school.

Captain: no, it's so much worse.

Pat: that's not very nice, Cap.

Captain: we all know it's the truth.  
Captain: I have history now, GTG

Robin: wait, people actually pay attention in lessons?

Mike: can't relate.

Fanny: School is important, you know.

Mary: is it tho???

Kitty: yes! You get to make friends!

Humphrey: I honestly couldn't care less.

Jullian: the only reason Cap pretends to like school is because of that guy in his history class anyway.

Alison: wait, what?

Pat: yes, what?

Jullian: oh, they both also have English together with me. I see every look between them.

Jullian: Cap is soooooooo gay for him.

Mike: what's his name?

Jullian: idk, like William or something

Mary: oh, William Havers?  
Mary: I sit next to him in maths.  
Mary: he's really nice, I can see why Cap would like him.

Alison: do you have his number?  
Alison: so we can have a friendly chat...

Mary: no, I'll ask him tomorrow when I have maths.

Jullian: I have to suffer through a double English today and have to deal with those two talking over sonnets.

Thomas: oooooooh sonnets!!!

Alison: Julian, what have you done?

Kitty: what's a sonnet?

Mike: don't ask him-

Thomas: well, a sonnet is a poem of fourteen lines using any of a number of formal rhyme schemes, in English typically having ten syllables per line.  
Thomas: There's a lot more to it than that, do you want me to continue?

Alison: no

Mike: no

Fanny: no

Jullian: absolutely not

Mary: yeah, just stop.

Thomas: wow, thanks.

Alison: happy to bring down your ego any day of the week 

Thomas: ಥ‿ಥ

~~a few hours later~~

Captain: JULLIAN YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH.

Alison: holy fuck, did cap just swear twice?

Captain: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT JULLIAN?  
Captain: AND YES ALISON, I DID SWEAR

Jullian: are we talking about your obvious crush on a certain Mr Havers?

Captain: YES

Pat: Calm down!

Captain: NO

Pat: ಥ‿ಥ

Alison: omg, Cap made Pat cry!

Jullian: How dare u Cap.

Captain: STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION GODDAMMIT!!!

Jullian: I hate to tell you, but it's really obvious.

Mary: yeah, I saw you two at lunch, he was reading over your notes or something and you were just zoning out while staring at him with a smile on your face.  
Mary: if that's not gay, I don't know what is.

Captain: ok, so I may have a crush on him.  
Captain: just, please don't tell him.  
Captain: I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Jullian: Fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several weeks of procastination and days of rewatching the Mexican dream videos of the dream SMP, I present to you, chapter two!

Mary: GUYS, I GOT WILLIAM'S NUMBER!!!

Captain: well, I'm doomed.

Jullian: add him in!

Captain: nO-

Mary: I think cap might cry so I can't.

Jullian: ಠ ೧ ಠ

Captain: thank you Mary.

Mary: no problem!

Alison: hey, can someone give me their English homework?

Thomas: I can!

Alison: anyone but you, Thomas.  
Alison: or Robin.

Robin: bold of you to assume that I did it.

Jullian: same.

Fanny: I'm not sharing mine with you.

Pat: I've got it done Alison, I'm at the coffee shop outside of school.

Alison: thanks Pat.

Pat: it's no problem!

Mike: I'm pretty sure the only people who haven't copied Pat's homework before are Fanny and Cap.

Jullian: ur probably right.  
Jullian: hey, I just saw Cap walking in with William!!!

Alison: omg, where?

Jullian: back gates, Cap just saw me. He's walking over now.

Alison: oh, tell me what happens when you get the chance, Pat is telling me to hurry up with the homework

Jullian: We're in school now, didn't talk about anything interesting.

Captain: I'm sorry, but world war two tanks are very interesting!

Jullian: why can't you be normal and talk about videogames or netflix???

Captain: we do talk about videogames and netflix sometimes.

Jullian:???

Captain: the other day we were talking about saving private Ryan being added to netflix.

Jullian: holy fuuuuuuuuuuuck.  
Jullian: I bet you like cod aswell.

Captain: cod? As in fish?

Jullian: Call of duty.

Captain: oh.  
Captain: the only shooter game I play is overwatch.

Jullian: pog.

Humphrey: you know the pogchamp guy supports the riots in America?

Jullian: where tf have u been?

Humphrey: I've been continuously lurking for the past 24 hours.  
Humphrey: I'm practically invisible at this point.

Jullian: wait, so you know loads about like, everyone?

Humphrey: yep.

Jullian: would you be interested in starting a non binding agreement of partnership as a company that sells information?

Humphrey: well, it would be nice to be included for once.

Jullian: great!

Alison: wtf?

Mike: I've given up questioning things.

Fanny: would you idiots please get to class.

Jullian: fiNE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry this is so late, I've had online classes and my friend got me in to dream and all of those YouTubers so Yee.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! There's the first chapter! I'd love to hear your opinion on what I've wrote so be sure to leave a comment!
> 
> Have a beautiful day!!!


End file.
